And Then She Was Gone
by dcgirl91
Summary: When Angela writes a poem about a girl who wants to disappear, for a competition, she decides to share it with her father, Xanatos, and everyone in the clan. However, they all become concerned that Angela may be very depressed. Angela knows she's not depress and the poem is just fiction. How would she convince everyone that she's not going nuts? Final chapters are up
1. Chapter 1

And Then She Was Gone

 **I got this idea of writing this story from an episode of As Told by Ginger called And she was gone. I found it on YouTube and I thought it would be a great story adaption to write. I don't own anything. They belong to Disney and Nickelodeon. Please fill free to comment. Enjoy**

It was a quiet night here in the Castle Wyvern. It was a nice change of pace for the Manhattan clan. Usually their daily nights consist of patrol, crazy mystical creatures, Oberon's children and other weird encounters. But not this night, tonight there was no patrol, no crazy mystical creatures, and Oberon's children to deal with or any other weird encounters. It was just a nice normal night. When Goliath told everyone that there was no patrol tonight, the clan couldn't be happier, especially Angela. For you see Angela has a passion for writing and hasn't been able to write on her journal for the past few nights. Her passion began when Elisa gave her a journal for her to write in when they arrived to New York. 'It's great way for you to write your private thoughts in.' Elisa told her. That same night she wrote about everything that happened to her, from the Avalon journey to arriving to a new world. After writing all night, she couldn't believe how much fun writing was for her. She told herself 'For now on, I'll write every night.' And so she did. Every night since, she wrote about everything and anything that happened in her life. And tonight she had one crazy story to write. As soon as she finished her breakfast, she quickly got her journal and headed towards one of the study rooms in the castle. Closing the door behind her, she walked to the desk and turned on the small lamp. She took her sit, opened a new page in the journal and with her pen at hand she began her story.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's been a while since I last time I wrote on you. You won't believe the craziness that happened to me over the past few nights. I didn't even have a chance to write any of it down. It wasn't because of patrol or any other weird encounters our clan sees in a daily basis. Actually it was pretty quiet to say the least. Sure we had a robbery or two that we stopped but other than that it was normal. But that's not the reason I didn't write these past few nights, far from it. I guess I was just…nervous to write, nervous to express what was happening in my life. That never happened to me before. No matter what was going on in my life, writing made me feel a lot better about it. Whether it was good or bad, writing was my way of expressing my feelings towards a situation. At times I would just write for fun, nothing to do with what's going on or what I'm feeling. And that right there is where my story begins. The story of how one little poem I wrote turned my life upside down. It all started when the clan and I were eating breakfast and David Xanatos came by to talk…_

The clan was enjoying another delicious breakfast Broadway made. When it comes to making breakfast for the clan he was the gargoyle for the job. While they were eating and laughing about the t.v. show they watched yesterday, David Xanatos walked into the kitchen with a laptop at hand.

"Ah it's nice to see you all happy and about." David said. Though he has kept his word about keeping the clan safe in the castle and trying anything to not break their trust, the clan was still a little unsure about him. They trust him enough but not completely.

"What do you want Xanatos?" Brooklyn said with some attitude in it.

Angela gave him a soft elbow jab to his side, "Hey, don't be rude Brooklyn."

"No, no it's alright." Xanatos said.

"Xanatos, is there a reason as to why ye here?" Hudson asked.

"Actually yes, I'm here to talk to Angela." Everyone looked at her.

Angela was as surprised as everyone here, "Me? Why do you want to talk to me?"

"A little birdie told me that you have a passion for writing and…" But Xanatos was interrupted by Lexington

"When you say little birdie, you mean the security cameras that are all over the place." Lexington pointed at one of the security cameras on the top left corner of the kitchen. They all looked at him.

Xanatos gave them a smirk, "What can I say? Old habits die hard. Anyways as I was saying I know that Angela has a passion for writing and I wanted to see if you're interested in entering a competition."

Angela couldn't believe what she just heard. A writing competition, sounds like a lot of fun but a lot of work.

"I don't know, I mean what if my writing not good enough for the competition." She knew her writing was good, but was it good enough to compete in?

"Are you kidding, you're an amazing writer Angela." Broadway said.

"Yeah, we've read some of your poems and stories and there really, really good." Lexington said

"You should enter it Angela, we'll be here to support you 100%." Brooklyn said

Angela was still unsure about it, "I still don't know, what do you like father?"

Goliath gave her an encouraging smile, "I believe you should enter it, my daughter. You are a very gifted writer and we've seen how much joy writing brings you. Entering a competition may be good for you, to challenge yourself in your writing. Give a try; you never know what will happen."

Listening to everyone and how much they support her she finally made her decision, "Ok I'll do it, I'll enter the competition." She happily said. Everyone cheered when she said yes.

Xanatos smiled, "I knew you would say yes, the application is already filled up for you. He gave Angela the application information, "Here you go. It's called The Emerging Author Award." She gladly took it and started reading the information. "Short stories and poems must be typed, doubled space and the deadline is at the end of this week! Oh my gosh that's three days from now!"

"Ah, but that's not the best part. The winners of the competition have their work published so everyone can read it. I know its short notice but don't worry about it too much. Besides you do well under pressure." He walked up to Angela and gave her the laptop. "Here you're more than welcome to use the laptop to write your story. Well I'll let you get too it. Once your done bring me the laptop so I can print it and send it." With that Xanatos walked out of the kitchen.

"So, what are you going to write about? Oh maybe it should be about a robot from the future who comes here to the past." Lexington asked

Brooklyn disagreed with that idea, "No way, that's lame. Oh how about a detective who tries to solve a murder/mystery and he only has a few days to solve it before the culprit escapes for good."

Broadway shook his head, "You watch too much detective shows. I say she should write about man who falls in love with a girl and the trials they go through so they can be together." Brooklyn and Lexington gave him a weird look.

Broadway shrugged his shoulder, "What? I like romance."

Angela giggled, "Thanks a lot for your suggestions guys but I'll just do what I always do. Just sit around, clear my mind and wait for the story to come to me."

"That sounds like a good thing to do lass." Hudson said

"Alright, everyone must be heading out for patrol. Angela you can stay behind and work on your story." Goliath said.

Angela gave her father a big hug, "Thank you so much, father." He returned the hug, "You're welcome. We'll let you get started, come everyone." And with that the clan walked out of the kitchen and onto patrol. Angela smiled. She couldn't wait to start writing but first she decided to make herself a cup of tea, to help her clear her mind. She put the kettle in the stove and while waiting for the kettle to be ready, she sat down, turned on the laptop and began to clear her mind.

She took a nice deep breath and closed her eyes, "Talk to me mind, I'm listening." After a few moments she began to write her story.


	2. Chapter 2

She listened to her mind and began to write down everything that came to her.

 _She choice to walk alone, though other wonder why?_

 _Refuse to look before her, kept eyes cased upwards towards the sky._

 _She didn't have companion, no need for earthly things._

 _Only wanted freedom from what she felt were puppet strings._

 _She long to be a bird, that she might fly away._

 _She pitied ever blade of grass, for planted they would stay._

Just then her mind was interrupted by the sound of the kettle whistling at a high pitch. Angela got up and to turn off the stove and by looking at the steam coming from the kettle gave her an idea to for her poem. "She long to be a flame that brightly danced alone. Felt jealous of the steam that made its' air its only home." She turned off the stove and talked to the kettle, "Well what do you think? And you can be totally honest haha." Angela was so focused on talking to the kettle; she did even notice someone was already in the kitchen with her.

"I think that you might want to be careful about who you let you catch you talking to household appliances." Angela turned around and saw Fox leaning on the refrigerator. Angela gave her an embarrassing smile. "Oh hello Fox, I…umm…I didn't see you there."

Fox smiled, "It's alright, I just came down to get a bottle for little Alex. I see that you working on the story for the competition."

She nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm really excited about this poem. I think this is my best one yet."

"That's very good to hear. I've read some of your stories and I must say you're very talented." Fox was very proud of the young gargoyle and her passion in writing.

Angela blush a bit, "Thank you, Fox. I'm glad you like them."

Fox giggled, "You're welcome, oh don't worry about the conversation you had with the kettle. Your secret safe with us, isn't that right fridgy." She said while patting the refrigerator. They both laughed. "Well I'll let you to it then." Fox left with the baby bottle at hand.

Angela poured the hot water into the cup for her tea and walked back to the table. She took a sip of tea and continued writing her poem. "Let's see, _Some say she wished to hard, some say she wished too long. But we awoke one autumn day that she was gone…_ I think this might be the best poem I've ever written. She felt really good about her poem. After writing all night she finally finished her poem. "That's it, my poem is complete." She noticed that dawn was quickly approaching, "Oh my gosh, I have to give this to Xanatos quick." She quickly grabbed the laptop and ran towards Xanatos' office.

She quickly reached Xanatos' office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Angela opened the door and walked inside. "Ah Angela, how's the writing going?"

She smiled, "I finished actually. I wanted to give you your laptop back." She gave him his laptop back.

"Wow, you Do work well under pressure. That's a good thing to know." Xanatos turned on the laptop and saw her poem, "You wouldn't mind if I read it would you?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not. I would love to hear your opinion on it. Actually I would also like father to read it too."

"Why I don't make a copy for him to read." Xanatos said

Angela smiled, "Really, oh thank you so much. I have to go now dawn is approaching."

"Of course, and don't worry I'll have a copy ready by the time you wake up." Xanatos said.

"Thanks again Xanatos." She happily said as quickly walked out of the office, towards the top tower where they always sleep in. She made it in just in time and took her position.

"Hey Angela, were you able to start on you story?" Broadway asked

She nodded, "I actually finished it."

Broadway smiled at her, "That's great to hear." She smiled back as the sun started to come up, turning them into stone.

The next evening as the sun slowly went down Xanatos was already up at the tower, waiting for them to wake up. He did promise Angela that he was doing to make a copy of her poem as soon as they woke up. But he didn't know whether or not he should let Goliath read it. After Angela left he decided it was good time as any to read her story and then send it. Once he finished reading, he didn't know what to think. The story itself is very well written but the contexts within it concerned him. 'Maybe there is something bothering her. She may felt like this for a while now. Goliath needs to know what's going on with Angela. Maybe Owen can help her as well.' He thought. Just then he heard the sound of stone crackling. Soon enough the gargoyles broke out of the stone sleep, yawning and stretching their wings. After clearly the stone chips from them, Xanatos walked up to them. "Good evening, everyone I hope you all slept well."

The clan turned and saw Xanatos holding a briefcase in his hand. Angela smiled knowing Xanatos was holding a copy of her poem for her father to read inside.

"Good evening Xanatos is that what I think it is?" she excitedly asked

"Yes it's exactly what you think, I promised you didn't I? Why don't you all get something to eat while Goliath and I read your poem." Xanatos said Goliath gave him an odd look. 'Why would he read the poem with me? I could easily read it on my own. He's up to something.' He thought.

"Yes! Come on guys let's give them some privacy Hurry!" Angela quickly started to push the trio away to the kitchen, while Hudson and Bronx were right behind them. Making sure that they were gone, Xanatos turned to Goliath who still had a confusing odd look on his face.

"Xanatos, you do know that I can read. You don't have to be here and read it with me." Goliath said

He smirked, "I know you can read Goliath." Then his face became serious, "But I do need to talk to you about Angela's poem."

"What about Angela's poem? Is there something wrong with it?" Goliath has read some of stories and was surprised by how much emotion she puts in her stories.

"There's nothing wrong with it per say but it's very concerning." He gave him the copy of the poem. "Here, read it and you'll see what I'm talking about." Goliath took the paper from him and began to read it. While reading it, he understood what Xanatos was talking about. The poem has a lot of deep emotions into it, which concerned him. Once he finished reading it, there were a lot of questions flowing through his head. 'Is she really that depressed? What is she depressed about? Why hasn't she said anything before? I would do anything to help her.' He thought. He was pacing back and forward at this point. Xanatos noticed that worried look on Goliath face and tried to ease his mind

"Goliath, I have a suggestions that might help Angela." Goliath stopped pacing and looked at him, "And what would that be?"

"Therapy, Owen is a psychologist among other things. Maybe he can help Angela with the strong feelings she has." Goliath wasn't sure about this idea. He knew he could help Angela with her problems but what if he couldn't? What if he couldn't reach out to her? Maybe Owen will be able to help her more the he could. After thinking about it for a few moments, he made his decision.

"Alright Xanatos, have Owen talk to her. Maybe he can reach her in a way I cannot." Xanatos put his hand on Goliaths shoulder, "You're going the right thing. I already told Owen about it and he can talk to her later on tonight." He nodded, "Come we need to talk to Angela." They both walking inside, looking for Angela.

Inside Angela was helping Broadway make breakfast. They were laughing and talking about what happened during patrol last night. Though she was listening to the story, in her mind she was thinking about her poem. 'I hope father likes my poem. Oh I should have everyone else read it too. I want to know what they think.' She thought. She was in deep thought that she didn't even notice her father and Xanatos walking in the kitchen.

"Angela" She turned around when she heard her name. "May we have a word with you?" Goliath said.

She smiled, "Of course father." She knew what they wanted to talk about and she was anxious to hear what they think. She walked towards them as they escorted her to the library. Once inside the library Goliath and Xanatos led her towards the couch. She couldn't wait any longer so she asked.

"Well what do you think? And you can be completely honest because…" She was then interrupted by Goliath

"Angela, please have a seat for us." Angela lowered her head and took her sit, "You… you guys don't like it."

Goliath spoke, "It's not that my daughter, it's actually very well written… but it is a little troubling."

"I know right, isn't it sad. I mean my eyes were practically filling up with tears when I wrote. It's as if she was someone I knew and…" She stopped talking when she sees the concerning look on Xanatos and Goliath faces. "Father…Xanatos is there something wrong?"

"Angela we would like to show this to Owen." Goliath said

Angela was very confused, "Why would you show it to Owen?" She looked at both her father and Xanatos, hoping someone could explain.

Xanatos stepped in and explained, "Owen is a psychologist and we want his thought. There are some very heavy feelings in this poem. Feelings we think should be discussed."

Angela was still confused, "But its fiction, you know creative writing. I…I don't understand what did I do wrong?"

Goliath sat next to her and put his talon on her shoulder, "You didn't do anything wrong sweetie. It's just a precaution do you understand?"

She nodded, "But am I still allowed to enter the competition?" She hoped they said yes.

"Of course you are. I already send in your poem. They won't announce the winners for a few weeks. Here's your copy of the poem to show Owen. After breakfast Owen would be happy to see you alright." He gave her a small smile. She nodded.

"Why don't you go and eat your breakfast with the other." Goliath said. She gave her father a small hug and got up and left. Both Xanatos and Goliath saw how sad she looked.

Goliath turned towards Xanatos, "Xanatos do you have another copy of the poem?"

Xanatos took another copy from his briefcase, "Here you go. What are you going to do with it?"

"I need to show this to someone. Maybe she will be able reach her incase Owen isn't able too." Xanatos nodded. He understood who 'she' Goliath was talking about. He gave him a quick thank you and ran out the library. He reached outside of the castle and jumped on the small ledge, opened his wings and jumped off. He began gliding towards the only person he believes may help Angela, glided towards Elisa's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Goliath landed on top of Elisa's apartment in no time flat. 'I hope Elisa can help.' He thought. He opened the window and entered her apartment. Looking around, he noticed how quiet it was. 'Did she alright leave for work?' "Hello…Elisa are you home?" He asked hoping she will answer.

Elisa just got out her shower. 'Ah nothing like a nice shower to make you feel like a new person.' She thought. She wrapped herself in a towel and headed towards her bedroom. As she started walking towards her bedroom she heard a voice calling to her. "Elisa, are you home?"

She smiled, knowing who it was calling her. "I'm in the bedroom."

When Goliath heard her voice he sighed a relief, 'Good, she's home.' He walked towards her bedroom, "Elisa I'm glad your home I need to…" He stopped mid-sentence when he entered her bedroom. He noticed that Elisa was only wearing a towel.

Goliath blushed, "I apologies Elisa, I didn't know were…undress."

Elisa smiled, "It's ok Big Guy. It's my fault I forgot to tell you that I'm not dressed yet.

He turned around, avoiding seeing her. "It is not proper for me to see you like this; you are a lady after all. I do apologies again."

Elisa laughed, "I'm a real lady all right. Give me a minute while I get dressed." Goliath nodded and walked towards the living room. She quickly put on her pair of jeans and her usual T-shirt, looking at the mirror making sure she looks presentable grabbed her red jacket and headed towards the living room. Goliath was patiently waiting for Elisa on her couch. As she walked towards him, she noticed that he had something in his talons.

Elisa sat next to him, "Hey watcha got there?

Goliath turned to her and showed her the paper. "It's Angela's poem. She's entering a writing competition and she wanted me to read it so I did and...well"

"Well…is there something wrong with the poem? Is it bad?" Elisa would be surprise to hear that the poem is written badly. She knew how talented she was.

Goliath shook his head, "No the poem is written very well but the context within the poem concerns me. There are a lot of deep emotions in the poem and maybe something might be bothering her. Even Xanatos became concerned about Angela after reading it."

Elisa was starting to get worried herself, "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"We believe that she may be depressed. Why she is I'm not sure? Xanatos suggested that she should talk to Owen." Elisa gave him a confusing look, "Why Owen?"

"Well apparently Owen is a psychologist. Xanatos believes that Angela may feel more comfortable talking to him about what's going on." He explained

Elisa nodded, "I see." She looked at the paper at hand, "Is this a copy of the poem?"

He nodded, "I was hoping that you could read it and maybe talk to Angela incase Owen can't reach out to her."

She smiled, "Of course Big Guy. I'll read it when I get home from work later on and talk to her tomorrow night."

Goliath gave Elisa a hug, "Thank you Elisa. It means a lot to me." She returned the hug, "No problem."

They pulled away from each other, "I just feel so useless about this situation with Angela. I mean I don't know what to do or how to help her? I feel like I failed her as a father. I mean what kind of father am I if I can't even figure out what's hurting her." Goliath put his head down in shame.

Elisa couldn't believe what she just heard. 'How could he think he failed as a father? He's a great father.' She got up and kneed right in front of him. She took his talons into her hands, "Now you listen to me Goliath, you are not failure as a father. Never, ever think like that. You're a great father. You're protective, caring stern but fair loving father to her. Angela loves you with all her heart. I know that you're not a failure Goliath and I also know that Angela doesn't think you're a failure. You may think that you're useless because you can't help her yourself but you asking for help is the best thing a father can do for their daughter." She gave him a small reassuring squeeze.

Goliath let her words sink in. Elisa's spoke with compassion and understanding. He knew she was speaking the truth. He looked up at her and saw her lovely smile on her face. He pulled her into another hug. "Thank you Elisa so much." She gladly returned the hug. After a while she looked at the clock that was on top of the wall, "Oh man I didn't realize the time. If I don't leave soon I'm gonna be later for work." They pulled apart.

"I should take my leave.' They both got up and walked outside towards the rooftop. Goliath got on top of the ledge of the building. He turned to Elisa, "Thank you Elisa for everything and I apologies again for what happened earlier." He blush a bit.

She laughed, "Hey, its ok. So I'll see you tomorrow night at the castle." He smiled back at her, "Yes, see you tomorrow night." He then jumped of the ledge and glided back home.

Meanwhile back at the castle Angela was feeling bad about her what just occurred at the library. She thought she did a great job on her writing, but after talking to her father and Xanatos, she was having second thoughts about it. As she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the trio and Hudson, who were waiting for her so they can eat together.

"There you are lass; we were starting to get worried." Hudson said with a smile.

She gave the elder gargoyle a small smile, "Sorry I took so long, father and Xanatos just wanted to talk to me."

Broadway walked by the table with two plates of stack pancakes at hand, "Here you go Angela; a nice stack of blueberry pancakes your favorite."

"Thanks Broadway." She took the plate from Broadway's talon.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's dig in!" Lexington happily said.

They all were enjoying the pancakes Broadway made, well all expect Angela. She was still thinking about what her father and Xanatos said. 'Why do I have to see a psychologist for? I mean it's just a story, nothing more. Do they think that there's something wrong me with? I'm not depressed or anything. I'm very happy.' She sighed, not knowing what to do. Halfway through breakfast the clan noticed that Angela hasn't touched her food. They also noticed how sad she looked.

"Angela is there something wrong with your pancakes? You hardly touched it." Brooklyn said

She shook her head, "No there's nothing wrong with it. Guess I'm not that hungry."

"Is there something bothering you Angela?" Hudson asked

"I really don't want to get into it." She looked up and saw the worried look that everyone had.

She sighed, "Okay, it's about my poem."

"I thought you said you finished it." Broadway said

She nodded, "I did and I was feeling great about it. I mean I thought that I wrote this really moving piece but…"

"But what?" Lexington asked

"Xanatos and my father read my poem this evening and they said it concerned them. And now they want me to go see Owen, who apparently is a psychologist. They're treating me like a totally nut case." Angela folded her arms.

"I don't understand Angela, what's the story about?" Brooklyn asked

"Nothing it's just about a girl." She said

"Can we here it? Hudson asked

She picked up the paper that had her poem and read part of her poem

 _Some say she wished too hard, some say she wished too long_

 _But we awoke one autumn day to find that she was gone._

 _The trees they say stood witness, the sky refused to tell._

 _But someone who have seen it, said the story played out well._

 _She spread her arms out wide, breathed in the break of dawn._

 _She just let go of all she held and then she was gone._

"Oh you poor dear, why didn't you tell us you were suffering like that?" Angela turned her head and saw Fox holding baby Alex in her arms. Fox was walking by to get baby food for Alex when she heard Angela reading her poem.

"What are you talking about? I'm not suffering." Angela said

"Honey there's nothing to be ashamed of. You know we can help you right?" Fox gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder.

"But Fox, the poem isn't about me. It's made up, you know fiction." She couldn't understand why Fox thought the poem was about her.

"Angela, I know at times we wished we disappear but…" Fox was interrupted by Angela. "But I don't, trust me." Fox gave her a small smile, "Well okay, but if you need anything and I mean anything let me know." And with that Fox walked out the kitchen.

Angela looked back to the others and saw the concerned looks on their faces, "You guys believe me right. I mean the poem is just a poem. I wrote it for the contest."

The trio and Hudson looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. Broadway was the first to speak, "Sure, Angela we believe." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Of course we believe you lass." Hudson said nervously. He wasn't sure what else say.

Angela was looking at Brooklyn and Lex who haven't said anything, "Well do you believe me?"

Both Lex and Brooklyn looked at each other, "Well, I don't know Angela. You're poem is really well I don't know what to think?" Lex said

Brooklyn looked straight at Angela, "Angela if you ever wanted to go away like the girl in your poem, we just hope that you tell us. I mean we're family after all."

She couldn't believe what they were saying, "You guys I am not and I repeat I am not depressed!"

They just looked at her. They didn't know what to say, mostly because they were afraid to say something wrong that would upset her more. Angela just sighed and sank into her chair. Just then Owen walked into the kitchen. "Ah Angela, Mr. Xanatos told me that you would be here. Are you ready for our therapy session?"

Angela sat right back up, "Do I have too?"

Owen nodded, "Yes you do. Mr. Xanatos told me it's important for us to talk. We are going to my office so we can talk."

She sighed, "Okay let's go" She got up and from her chair and looked at the clan. They all gave her a small smile. She smiled back and started walking with Owen to his office. 'This is going to be a long night'


	4. Chapter 4

Owen led Angela into his office. Once they got inside Owen escorted her to one of the chairs he set up. He went to his desk and pick up a clipboard for him to write in. Owen then took a seat on the opposite side. "Angela do you have the copy of the poem?" She nodded and handed him the copy. Angela patiently waited for Owen to finish reading her poem. After a few more minutes Owen finally spoke.

"Nicely, written Angela." Owen said

She gave him a smile, "Thank you."

"Angela, are you able to see how you're leading girl is, well, how do I put this a little morose?" Owen said

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "I..I guess."

"That is why Xanatos and your father asked you to talk me. Our concern is that these feelings are coming from inside you Angela. Have you ever had times you wish you could disappear?" Owen knew that this was a good starting point for Angela to open up. At least he believes she would.

"Does right now count?" She gave a nervous laugh while Owen started writing on his clipboard, "Haha I guess that's wasn't the answer you were looking for."

Owen wrote some more into his clipboard, "There is no right or wrong answer Angela. Now let's continue." They mostly spent their time talking about the poem and her feelings she had while writing it. Owen wanted to get an idea on what her mindset was while writing the poem. Angela got nervous every time he wrote on his clipboard. She tried to answer every questioned he asked honestly but she didn't feel too comfortable talking to Owen. He wasn't a bad person to talk to but still. She just wanted this to over. After a half an hour of talking Owen decided that it was enough for today. He told Angela that she was free to go and she happily left. She decided to head to the library for some alone time. She didn't want to see the others looking at her like she's crazy or something.

As she was walking towards the library Broadway spotted her and called to her, "Hey Angela would you watch TV?"

She shook her head, "No thanks Broadway, I just want some time alone."

Broadway wasn't sure her being alone was good for her, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to be alone."

She smiled at Broadway knowing how concerned he was for her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine trust me. I just need some me time right now." He blushes and nodded, "Ok, while if you change your mind we'll be watching TV." She smiled and began to walk to the library. Once she got to the library she got a book and began to read it. Hoping that will help her forget the craziness.

Owen sat there going over what they talked about over the past half hour. After a few minutes of going over his notes and re-reading the poem he concluded that Angela probably uncomfortable talking to him. There were times that she did get nervous and shrugged her shoulder in some questions. He decided to talk to Mr. Xanatos about this and see where they should go from here. He gathered his things and headed towards Mr. Xanatos office.

Xanatos and Fox were waiting in his office for Owen. After hearing her poem Fox went to talk to her husband to see what can be done for her. He told her that he and Goliath have talked to her and that it was best to send her to see Owen. She nodded, Owen is a good psychologist, and he may be able to get her to talk.

But then a thought occurred, "But what if Owen doesn't get her to talk?" What do we do then?" Fox asked

"Don't worry Goliath is on it." Xanatos reassured her. Just then Owen knocked on the door, "Come in."

He walked into the office to explain his findings, "Mr. Xanatos I have finished my evaluation on Angela." He said in his monotone voice.

"And what's your conclusion?" Xanatos hoped that he was able to get her to talk at least a little bit.

"I'm sorry to say but Angela seems to be uncomfortable talking to me. She was nervous talking to me so I may not be the right person to talk too. I'm sorry sir." Owen said.

Both Fox and Xanatos both looked at each other then back to Owen, "That's alright Owen you did your best."

Owen nodded, excused himself and left, "Should we tell Goliath about this?" Fox asked

"Yes we should. It's important for him to know. He's not present at the moment but we should wait for him outside." She agreed as they both walked out the office towards the top of the tower waiting for the gargoyle to arrive.

After a while waiting outside, Goliath finally arrived from Elisa's. He landed on top of the tower where Xanatos and Fox were waiting for him. He was not too surprised that Xanatos was waiting for him but was surprised to see Fox with him. 'I guess she knows about Angela too.' He thought.

They both walked up to him, "Welcome back, Goliath. Were you able to talk to Elisa?" Xanatos said.

Goliath was a little shock, "How did you… never mind. Yes I did talk to her and she said she'll come by tomorrow night to talk to Angela."

"That's good to hear." Xanatos said

Goliath looked at Fox who had a very worried face. "I figure you know about Angela." He stated

She nodded, "I heard Angela reading her poem to the rest of the clan, when I went to the kitchen to get baby food."

"I see, I can't even imagine how the clan reacted to it. I just hope they don't treat her any different because of this." He didn't his daughter to feel like she has no one. He wanted to make show her that everyone was there for her and will help there through this.

"I don't think they would treat her differently, but they are worried about her. After hearing her poem, I was surprised to hear how depressed she was." Fox wished she pay more attention to the young gargoyle, maybe she would know what was bothering her and how to help her. "Owen is a good psychologist but even a good psychologist can reach everyone."

Goliath knew that Owen may not be able to get Angela to talk but maybe she will feel more comfortable with Elisa. "I know that's why I gave Elisa a copy of the poem. Elisa may be our last hope to help Angela."

"Don't worry Goliath; I know Elisa will be able to reach her. Well I better go check on Alex." She gave Xanatos a kiss on the cheek and walked inside.

Goliath was about to go in himself when Xanatos stopped him. "Hold on Goliath, there's a reason why I was waiting out here for you."

Goliath stopped at dead on his track, "What is it?"

Xanatos took a deep breath, "I talked to Owen and he did say that Angela didn't open up to him. He sensed that she was uncomfortable talking to him. Elisa is our only hope now. But no matter what Elisa finds out we will be here for Angela and help her in any way we can. I wanted to let you know."

"I really appreciate what you have done for my daughter." He placed his talons on his shoulders, "Thank you for everything Xanatos." Xanatos nodded in appreciation. Afterwards they decided to head back inside. Goliath went to see the rest of the clan, who were watching TV. He noticed that Angela wasn't with them.

"Where is Angela?" Goliath asked.

Broadway spoke up, "Angela in the library, she said she needed some alone time."

Goliath didn't like the idea of her being alone, "Maybe I should go see here."

He was about to leave but Broadway stopped him. "Wait Goliath, Angela said she was fine and that she just needed some alone time for herself. I have a feeling that she wanted to get away from the craziness for a while. I think we should respect her wishes."

Goliath understood what he was saying. He decided that he should leave her alone. He joined the other watching TV though he wasn't really paying attention to it. All he could think of is his daughter. Soon enough dawn was approaching so they decided to head towards there resting place. Angela was already there waiting for them. She looked at them and smiled. Everyone smiled back and wished her a good sleep. They all took their positions and as dawn began to rise, turning them to stone.


	5. Chapter 5

Elisa came home after a long eight hour shift. 'Boy am I exhausted. I can't wait to hit the sack.' She thought. She entered her bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. As she was changing her stomach began to growl. 'I didn't get a chance to eat during work. I guess I should eat something.' She walked into the kitchen and made some instant ramen noodles. Once the noodles were ready she went to the living room to watch some TV before bed. When she sat down on her couch she noticed that the poem on her small coffee table. 'Hmm I think this is a good time as any to read it.' She thought. She picked up the poem and began to read it. Once she finished reading, everything became clear to hear. "Now I understand. I know what's wrong with Angela. Goliath gonna be surprised when I tell him." She said. She put the poem don't and continued to eat her food while watching the early morning news. After her early breakfast she went into her bedroom and got into bed, hoping later on tonight she can finally put everyone's mind at ease about Angela.

Couple hours later her alarm clock began to ring, she grunt over the loud, annoying noise and pushed the button to turn it off. Taking a good look at the time she figures she had just enough time to get ready and see the guys before work. She stretched her arms over her head got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After a quick shower she got dressed, grabbed her badge, put her gun into her hostler and walked out of apartment, heading towards the castle.

By the time she got to the building the sun already set. 'Everyone must be awake by now' she thought. She walked inside the Eyrie Building and made her way to the elevator that leads up to the castle. Once the elevator doors opened she entered inside and pushed the top button and made her way towards the castle. When the elevator doors opened Elisa was greeted by Owen.

"Hello Ms. Maza, I suspect that you are here for to see Angela. She and the rest of the clan are in the kitchen." Owen said.

She nodded, "Thanks" She quickly made her way to the kitchen. Once she got there she noticed that everyone but Angela were in the kitchen. Broadway just finished making by the smell it was muffins, everyone else was eating quietly.

She started walking towards them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Elisa! What are you going here?" Lex asked

She smiled, "I came to see how you guys were doing and I wanted to talk to Angela. Where is she anyways? Owen said she was in here with all of you."

"Once we woke up we walked to the kitchen together. When I asked Angela what she wanted to eat she said that she wasn't that hungry and was going to eat later on. She grabbed an apple and headed back outside. I asked her if she would like me to accompany her but she just smiled and said no thanks. She just wanted to stare at the stars for a while." Goliath said with a worried tone in his voice.

Elisa noticed the worried tone he had while talking and the worried look everyone had and she thought its best to finally put his and everyone else's mind at ease. "Well guys I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about Angela. After reading her poem I came up with a conclusion."

Everyone sighed in relief; they knew that Elisa would be able to figure it out. Now they were going to be able to help her.

"So lass, what is wrong with Angela?" Hudson asked

"Yeah, we need to know so we can help her." Broadway said

"I agree, what can we do to help her?" Brooklyn asked

"Why don't we let Elisa explain to us why Angela is depressed before we do anything." Goliath said. Everyone was looking at Elisa, waiting for her to answer.

Elisa gave everyone a great big smile, "The problem with Angela is…absolutely nothing."

Everyone was in shock at what she just said, "Elisa, are you sure you read the right poem?" Brooklyn asked.

She laughed, "Yes, Brooklyn and I got to say she really knows how to write creepy story. I would never thought in a million years she write something this creepy. But that's just it, the poem is, a very creepy story nothing more nothing else. I know it may seem as though she is depressed because most of her story is writes are more upbeat and happy. But I think in a way her writing this poem she was able to challenge herself as a writer. She went beyond her usual norm and explored a new territory in her writing. I know the poem may have scared you guy but you don't have to worry one bit. Trust me, Angela is still the happy, caring loving gargoyle you all know and love."

The clan let everything that Elisa said sink in. Maybe they read too much into Angela's poem. They should have listened to her sooner when she said the poem was just a poem. They were just so concerned about her to even listen. They need to apologies to her.

Elisa knew what they were thinking, "I know guys want to apologies to her but let me talk to her first. Once we're done talking we'll come here so you guys can apologies. Ok?"

They all smiled and nodded, knowing that Angela was ok. They all went back to the kitchen table to have some muffins while waiting for Elisa and Angela to talk.

Goliath said behind with Elisa so they can talk privately. "Elisa, I don't know what to say to you. You were able to figure out everything. I feel like thanking you isn't enough." He grabbed Elisa's hand and gently pulled her into a hug. "Words cannot describe how thankful I am of you. I knew you were going to solve the problem. I am very grateful to have you in our clan's life."

Elisa has a big smile on her face and she returned the hug, "I'm glad I could help Big Guy. You and the clan are part of my life and I would do anything for you guys." They stayed like that for a while until Elisa pulled away. "Well I better go talk to Angela." He nodded and let her go. As she began walking outside Broadway ran up to her.

"Elisa wait!" She stopped and noticed Broadway had two muffins in his talons, "Here, one for you and one for Angela. She might be hungry by now."

She smiled and gave Broadway a small kiss on cheek, "Thanks Broadway." His face was bright red, "You're…You're welcome" She took the two muffins and head outside.

Once she got outside, she saw Angela sitting on the small ledge looking at the stars. Elisa knew she just wanted some alone time from the craziness. She walked up to Angela, "Hey Angela, how's it going?"

Angela turned around and saw Elisa smiling at her with two muffins at hand. "Good evening Elisa, what brings you here?"

"Oh I just want to see how everyone was doing?" Elisa handed her the muffin.

Angela gladly accepted the muffin, "Thanks" She took a bit and it was like heaven in her mouth. "Mmm so good. I started to get hungry…So did my father talk to you about my poem?"

'Yeah he did. He also gave me a copy of the poem so I can read it. He wanted my thoughts on the poem." Elisa said before taking a bite of the muffin.

"Oh I see." Angela was nervous about hearing Elisa's thoughts on her poem. 'She probably thinks I'm depressed too.'

Elisa noticed the nervous look Angela had, she put her hand on the young gargoyles' shoulder, "Angela I know you don't want to talk about it but I just wanted to tell you that I really loved your poem. It gave me the full blown chills and I mean it. Way to go!"

Angela was really surprised by what Elisa just said, maybe she heard it wrong, "But Elisa didn't you find it troubling and disturbing? Aren't you afraid that I'm the girl in the story, tragically depressed and crying out for help?"

She shook her head, "No, because I know exactly who you are. You're a very bright, sensitive young gargoyle. The kind of gargoyle who understand everyone's feelings. Which is why you can write them so beautifully."

Angela couldn't believe what she said. She got off the ledge, smile at Elisa and gave her a big hug, "Elisa, you always know how to make me feel better. How do you do that?"

Elisa gladly return the hug, and she pulled away so she can look at Angela, "Listen Angela, you don't have to be afraid of your feelings not ever. No matter what they are. And no one knows you better than you know yourself. So don't let people convince you that you're something that you're not. Even if someone is a good psychologist. If you don't like talking to Owen, you can always talk to me. We can make even make it a fun night for the two of us too Ok?"

Angela smiled, "Thanks again Elisa for making feel normal." She gave her another hug.

"Now I just need to convince the others I'm not depressed." Angela said

Elisa laughed, "Don't worry about that. I already talk to the guys and they understand now. They do want to apologies to you though for making a big deal about it. Why don't we go see them?"

She nodded and they walked inside the castle. They went into the kitchen as everyone was talking about random things. Even Xanatos and Fox were talking with them. Lexington noticed that Elisa and Angela were walking towards them.

"Hey Angela" Lex said with a smile. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Angela

"Hello everyone." Angela said with a smile

Goliath walked up to his daughter and gave her a hug, "I am so sorry Angela. I should have listened to you. I hope you can forgive me for causing you so much grief and suffering these past few days."

Angela smiled, "There is nothing to forgive father. You were just concerned for me and I am grateful for having a family who cares so much. I couldn't ask for a better family or a better father."

Everyone else got up and engulfed her in a big hug. Sharing the love they had for each other. After a few moments, they heard a small growling noise, "Haha I guess I must be hungry." Angela said

"Why don't we eat some more of the muffins." They all agreed and enjoyed eating and were laughing the night away. They were all happy to see that everything was going back to normal. Well their definition of normal anyways.

Back at the present day Angela is finishing up her journal entry

 _Now that the whole poem incident is over, I'm actually kind of glad it happened. I did learn more about myself and talking about your feelings is a pretty good way to pass time you know? I think the reason as to why my poem struck a nerve, was because in a way everyone relate to the main character including me. Guess us writers really do put a little of ourselves into every page. And maybe I didn't write that poem just for the competition, maybe I had something to say. But no matter what happens in the competition I already got more out of it then I meant too. Because somehow in writing that poem I got a chance to know myself a little better. To see myself a little more clearly and I kind of liked what I saw. So even if I don't get published I guess in some ways I already feel like I won._

Two weeks later the clan woke up from their stone sleep and saw Xanatos waiting while holding something in his hand. He walked up to Angela and showed her what he had. It was a book. When she took a closer look at the book she smiled widely. She looked at Xanatos who was also smiling. Everyone crowned around her to see what she had. In her hand was a book, but not just any book. It was the book that published the winner stories and poems of the competition. Not only did her poem in it but the title of the book was the name of her poem in nice gold colors. The poem that brought so many problems was also bringing her much joy. She couldn't be happier.

The end.


End file.
